


Стоунвуд

by Urban_Solitude



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Flintwood, M/M, Necromancy, Necrophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urban_Solitude/pseuds/Urban_Solitude
Summary: Война давно прошла, но Оливер все еще не может отпустить Маркуса.





	Стоунвуд

– Отлично поиграли! – Беккер, охотник «Пэддлмор Юнайтед», хлопает Оливера по плечу. – Ты был молодцом!

– Спасибо, ты – тоже.

Оливер улыбается в ответ и стягивает через голову мокрый от пота квиддичный свитер. Пятничная тренировка выдалась действительно неплохой. Все игроки «Пэддлмора», уставшие и довольные, лениво разоблачаются из спортивной формы. Они переговариваются, не спеша в душ, лишь Оливер, едва выпрыгнув из бриджей, устремляется в кафельную комнату, наполненную паром. 

Юркнув под горячие струи воды, он наскоро намыливает кожу и смывает пену. Завернувшись в полотенце, Оливер возвращается в раздевалку. Пока он надевает свои штаны, ловит обрывок разговора.

– Ну что, в «Голову герцога»? – Батти, ловец, сыто щурится на Беккера.

Команда радостно гудит в предвкушении «пирушки», а Оливер только улыбается этому оживлению. Многие игроки любили отметить конец недели в баре за сливочным пивом – ничего крепче во время сезонных игр спортсменам не разрешается. Но Оливер к ним присоединялся крайне редко. Потому его уже даже не зовут – все равно откажется.

Он надевает майку и толстовку, ныряет стопами в кроссовки и закидывает на плечо свой рюкзак.

– Всем отличных выходных! – говорит он, подхватывая чехол с метлой.

– Не закисни дома! – лыбятся в ответ товарищи по команде.

Оливер качает головой и выходит в коридор, где стоит камин. Он зачерпывает летучий порох, заходит внутрь и четко произносит свой адрес:

– Стоунвуд, Корнер-стрит, пятьдесят четыре.

Его окутывает едва теплое зеленое пламя, и вот Оливер уже выходит из камина в собственной гостиной. Он прислоняет метлу к стене, ставит сумку на пол и потягивается. Наконец-то, он дома!

Оливер смотрит на дверь в подвал, облизывает внезапно пересохшие губы и проходит мимо. Он подождет – и так всю неделю ждал, пока был в Лондоне.

Оливер готовит себе холостяцкий ужин из макарон и мясных консервов – ночной кошмар командного диетолога. За едой он листает свежий «Квиддич-тайм», поглядывая на часы. Когда грязная тарелка оказывается в раковине, а маленькая стрелка указывает на цифру восемь, Оливер возвращается в гостиную. Он достает заслон для камина и загораживает им проход, чтобы обезопасить себя от незваных гостей.

Теперь можно.

Он идет к двери в подвал и отпирает ее простой Алохоморой. Спускаясь по лестнице, Оливер чувствует, что сердце колотится быстрее, а внизу живота начинает томительно тянуть. 

Он замирает перед второй дверью, отделяющей лестницу от еще одного помещения. Его губы едва приоткрываются, когда он пускает в ход невербальное заклинание-пароль и взмахивает палочкой.

Дверь отворяется, и Оливер проходит в почти пустую комнату. В ней нет окон, весь свет дают маггловские светильники, которые он забыл погасить в прошлый раз. Из мебели здесь лишь простая кровать – такая же как в его собственной спальне – а на ней под покрывалом лежит человек.

Оливер закрывает за собой дверь, снимает на ходу толстовку и бросает ее на пол. Вслед летят кроссовки и волшебная палочка.

– Конец недели. Мы сегодня неплохо поиграли. Беккер попытался сделать финт Вронского, но чуть не свернул себе шею. Ты бы только видел, – смеется Оливер.

Человек на постели даже не шевелится, и Оливер тяжело вздыхает. Он подходит к кровати, проводит рукой по жестким черным волосам, погружая в них пальцы. Он соскучился. Оливер ласкает взглядом черты любимого лица того, кто раньше был Маркусом Флинтом. Он все так же статен и красив, как при жизни, разве что кожа бледнее, а грудь не вздымается от дыхания. Он мертв, давным-давно мертв. 

Маркус Флинт погиб от рук Пожирателей примерно за месяц до конца войны. Оливер нашел его тело, вернувшись с задания. Он не хотел устраивать панихид по Маркусу в этой суматохе, а потому сохранил заклинанием тело и спрятал его в подвале одного старого, заброшенного дома. Когда война окончилась, Оливер вернулся в тот подвал и обнаружил, что его ждет не полусгнивший труп, а спящий на вид человек. И тогда сердце Оливера дало слабину – он просто не смог расстаться с Маркусом. Оливер никому об этом не рассказал, ведь вряд ли кто-то смог бы его понять. Скрыть смерть Маркуса Флинта оказалось до смешного легко – во время войны было слишком много пропавших без вести. А с помощью магии не составило труда привести в порядок дом. Так Оливер Вуд начал свою жизнь в доме номер пятьдесят четыре по Корнер-стрит в деревушке Стоунвуд.

Когда Оливер был ребенком, тетушка Августа любила читать ему маггловские сказки. И глядя на посмертно замершего Маркуса, Оливер вспоминал и Белоснежку, и Спящую красавицу. Вот только он быстро признал, что маггловские сказки и яйца выеденного не стоят. Потому что поцелуй не пробудит покойника. Он пробовал. И он бы наверняка скоро сошел с ума от этих бесплодных попыток, если бы не начал делать это. 

Оливер приподнимается на руках и нависает над Маркусом. Касается сухих губ, целует щеки, проводит языком по шее – тело остается возмутительно неотзывчивым. Но Оливер уже давно к этому привык. Он забирается ладонями под майку и проводит ими по почти каменным, рельефным мышцам. Маркус никогда не догадывался, насколько он прекрасен. Был уверен, что уродлив, но это совсем не так. Увы, Оливер слишком мало говорил ему об этом при жизни.

Он гонит навязчивые мысли о своей вине и задирает майку Маркуса, обнажая его грудь. Нет, полностью он ее не снимет – за палочкой тянуться лень, а снимать вручную тяжело. Оливер целует грудь, а потом живот уверенно и страстно. Он поднимает безжизненную руку и облизывает один за другим пальцы, вбирая их в рот и обводя языком каждый. Оливер требовательно трется пахом о бедра Маркуса и тихо постанывает. В первый раз это было отчаянно, второй раз стыдно, а потом... это стало наркотиком. 

Оливер продолжает гладить грудь Маркуса одной рукой, а второй оттягивает резинку своих штанов и белья. Он стонет, закатывает глаза от переполняющего его желания и начинает двигать рукой у себя между ног. Это сложно назвать занятием любовью – человек под ним не шевелится, не дышит, не греет. Оливер трясет головой, отгоняя эти мысли. Сейчас ему нужно другое – близость, разрядка… Маркус. Оливер вспоминает наглые руки, оглаживающие его бока, скользящие по телу, жадные губы, выписывающие на его коже узоры, острые, чуть кривоватые зубы, оставляющие следы укусов. Ему нужен жар дыхания на своей шее, быстрые движения крепких бедер и проклятая ехидная ухмылка.

Короткий миг, вспышка чувств и сладкая истома. Оливер дергается, стонет в голос, и капли падают на бледную кожу Маркуса. Оливер выдыхает, несколько секунд смотрит на опущенные веки, наклоняется и целует ледяные губы. Раньше такого не случалось. Тогда Оливер был слишком счастлив и удовлетворен, а потому просто падал рядом с Маркусом, и они просто часто-часто дышали и улыбались как шальные. Но теперь Оливер ни счастлив, ни удовлетворен, да и улыбаться ему не хочется. Это лишь позорное удовольствие. 

Оливер поправляет свои штаны и аккуратно опускается с Маркуса на матрац. Он все же нагибается к полу, берет свою палочку и направляет ее на испачканный живот.

– Экскуро.

Капли исчезают, и кожа снова становится чистой. Оливер опускает майку, забирается под одеяло и тыкается носом в плечо. Ему уже давно не стыдно за свои действия. Ему отвратительно хорошо. Оливер целует руку того, кого раньше звали Маркусом Флинтом. Того, к кому Оливер уже привык за долгое время. И от кого он теперь просто не может избавиться, потому что тогда в их истории навсегда будет поставлена точка. Оливер еще не готов к этому и вряд ли когда будет. Да и не желает, если честно. Большего он уже не получит, а от меньшего просто так отказаться не в силах. 

Оливер возится на месте, зарываясь глубже в теплое одеяло. Еще не очень поздно, но он жутко устал за день. Он останется спать здесь, ведь впереди выходные. Целых два дня и три ночи, которые он проведет с Маркусом, которого все еще продолжает любить. Пусть в этом мире и нет того, кто способен это понять.


End file.
